So Much For a Happy Ending
by xWishingDust
Summary: Midnight. Prince Char and Ella, star-crossed lovers, stood in the Hall of Mirrors. He was about to propose. However, Ella's curse changes things for the worse. What if she follows through with the King's orders? One-Shot. Rated T.


**Title: So Much For a Happy Ending.  
Rating: T.  
Characters: Ella and Prince Charmont. Heston and King Edgar make brief appearance.  
**

**A/N: I wrote this to try and get rid of my writer's block. It's a different version of my favourite scene in the movie. I know it's not that long, sorry.**

* * *

"If our love is strong, we can conquer anything, Ella." Prince Charmont said, taking Ella by the hands, encouraging her to climb the step in front of them and stand with him on the mini stage in the middle of the room they were in. The Hall of Mirrors. This, to Char, was the most important and beautiful room out of the whole castle. It was the room in which he could see himself for who he was. He's always loved mirrors for that reason. They don't have the ability to lie to you; they have to tell the truth whether you want to see it or not. They were honest. As she obliged and shortened the distance between them, she was drowning in his words. She still couldn't believe she had found someone as beautiful and pure-hearted as Prince Char. Her step-sisters, Hatti and Olive, were the ones trying to bag him and she refused to melt at his feet at first due to him not recognising the things his uncle, King Edgar, was doing his kingdom. Frell was in pieces, not the whole kingdom it used to be. Ella made a memorable first impression as she and her best friend protested at one of Char's visits to her town. She couldn't believe that she was about to lose him to a stupid curse she was "_awarded_" by a certain fairy god-mother, Lucinda Perriweather. The gift of obediance. The gift she was given at birth. She had to do what she was told, when she was told.

Char let go of one of her hands, turning on his heels to look into one of the mirrors that surrounded them. Most had been covered with the plants that had been growing for years from the ceiling and ground. Char never had the heart to get them cut or removed because his father loved the way it looked before he died. "My father told myself to look in the mirror and see myself as a great leader. Somehow I never could... And then you came along and everything changed." His gaze instantly went back to catch Ella's eyes which were red and tear-filled. "What is it Ella?" Char asked, his tone of voice instantly changing to a worried one. He really did care for her. He took her hands once again and rubbed circles into the back of them. Tonight was the night of his coronation. He was no longer going to be Prince Charmont, but King Charmont. He wanted to propose to Ella tonight. Right here.

"Char, Ch-Char, I'm s-s-sorry, bu-ut-" Ella tried to sound out as her weeping deconstructed her speech. Char brought up one hand and caressed her right cheek, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Sorry for what?" He asked. Ella only hung her head in response. "Ella, you can tell me anything. You know that." He assured her. Ella thought back then to what Char's uncle had ordered her to do.

* * *

_"Once the clock strikes midnight, on the dot, on the eve of his coronation, I want you to kill the prince with this." King Edgar revealed a knife from underneath his robes. "Give me your hand!" He commanded viciously and Ella had to oblige. Her back straightened and hand shot right out. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't not do it. He placed the knife into her hand, giving her the handle. "You shall stab him in the back," he ordered her, turning around and walking to the door. "aim for the heart." he added, turning once more to face her, then back. He walked out of the room. Ella was left in shock. Her eyes filling with tears and her hand shaking. She still couldn't drop the knife. "Ssso... You better do as he says-sssss" came a hissing voice of no other than the king's pet snake, Heston. He was slithering across the table._

* * *

Prince Charmont pulled Ella into a hug. His arms wrapped around her waste, her arms around his neck. She was sobbing audibly now. He was trying to calm her with ssh's and kissed onto her hair. Her silver and white gown was being drenched with her tears. She looked up at the clock, but at the wrong moment. Out of no where, the knife appeared in her hand. It was time. Midnight. The chimes of the main clock started and echoed through the rooms. She tensed up which the Prince felt as he pulled back and stared at her in the eyes. "Ella?" He asked, their hands not leaving their positions. The knife stared at her menacingly.

"I'm sorry. I love you." She simply stated. _Oh how true those words were._ She rose the knife and plunged it into the prince. His eyes now wide open with shock and pain were going lifeless. His mouth wide open and small moans of pain left his lips. Blood started to trickle from his mouth as the moans left too. Those were the last sounds she was going to hear from the prince. His grip went limp and he crashed down to his knees, trying to feel the wound on his back. Staring into the eyes of his lover and murderer one last time, thoughts of utter confusion went through his mind. Tears were falling from his eyes as he now fell to his back and breathed his last ever breaths of air. Then everything went black. He was dead. Gone. Forever. It was Ella's fault.

On the ground something caught her eye. She was in hysterics now, crying uncontrollably, covered in her true love's blood. Her victim's blood. The sight of this thing was beautiful enough to break through the tears that were clouding her vision. It was a ring. A diamond ring. An engagement ring. It was for her. The ring was lying on the floor, next to the head of Prince Char. She bent down and picked it up. Her dress covering the majority of the prince's body. She pressed a final kiss to his head and fled. She kept the ring as a memory of her love. The love she had killed. To remind her of what a monster she really was. The sound of the knife breaking his skin and plunging into his organs as well as his cries of pain were on repeat as she ran.

_Forever Prince Charmont, never King._

* * *

_**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review! I might add a chapter later of her living her life after this (if she gets caught, etc.), or just keep it as a one-shot. Labelled one-shot for now, any way. Thanks for reading! :)**  
_


End file.
